


spreading the disease

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Series: Twisted charms [12]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Botany, Dark Comedy, Digital Art, Fan Art, Gen, Illustrations, Morbid Humor, Mutation, Plants, Psychedelic Art, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: A series of digital drawings, inspired by the pandemic, my botanical phase from 2018, my problems with self-harm, and in a way? the Chernobyl fires.By definition twisted charms 💚
Series: Twisted charms [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Kudos: 2





	1. the green man (charlie)




	2. joey belladonna (atropa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little birthday present to myself 💚💚💚


	3. "rose"nfeld




	4. "dan"delion




	5. bush whacker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the only one so far that isn't that ghoulish acid nuclear punk green, either!


	6. frank-ium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been referring to the shade of green I've been using as "acid nuclear punk green"  
> idk, it feels appropriate


End file.
